


Torn Together

by naboo_writer111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboo_writer111/pseuds/naboo_writer111
Summary: Naboo citizens Caida Brelpinill and Lim Horkel enjoyed a normal childhood together in the Lake Country, despite having very little in common. However, one night during the Festival of Light, the rise of the empire tears them apart and sets them on very different paths. Will their extraordinary bond help them to endure the odds stacked against their ordinary lives?





	Torn Together

Caida shivered as the cold wind whipped around her bare legs. She scrunched her muddy feet on the hard rock she could barely stand on, trying her best not to slip. Why couldn't her parents come and save her? She watched as the other kids, all around her age of ten, splashed around under the waterfall. Caida looked back at the meadows, she was just able to make out the figures of her parents, enjoying their picnic, looking extremely warm and fully-clothed. 

"Caida, get in the water!" The voice of her younger sister, Oves, brought Caida back. "I think I'm going to go and get some food, I'm tired." She replied, knowing food was not the remedy for tiredness but maybe just a good reason enough in itself to be able to leave. Oves just stuck out her tongue in response, and continued with her fun, jumping on all the other kids and sticking fingers in their eyes. Caida realised she wasn't going to get anymore encouragement, probably because none of them wanted her here anyway, she thought to herself. Wrapping her damp towel around her waist in the hopes of some warmth, she started to climb over the rocks, hoping her parents had saved her some Valy meat. 

Once she reached the meadow the sun had come out again, and Caida's mood was lifted. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune to herself, watching the Shaaks graze slowly on the long grass as she skipped along past them. She always felt much more at ease in her own company, as opposed to being forced to socialise with the other kids of her parent's friends. Oves found it no problem at all, and sometimes Caida felt jealous towards her for this. But she would still rather try to ride a Shaak than climb on another boy's shoulders back at the waterfall. Looking around at the meadow, she always felt such amazement she lived in such a beautiful place. Though she had never visited any other planet, she knew Naboo was still the most beautiful of them all, both from her parent's conversations and books she had read on other systems. She and her family lived in a modest cottage in the Lake Country, and if they were ever to go shopping or attend an event on the weekends, they would travel into Theed. Caida grabbed at her simple cotton robes, thinking about the illustrious gowns she would see in the city, and how she longed one day to own an outfit such as those. 

Caida shrieked as she felt something catch on the back of her skirt, and turned in horror to see a Shaak had crept up on her and was eating the fabric. Panicking, she tried to tug away, and when that failed to spook off the creature, she tried to rip herself free from the skirt. Her little fingers had no effect, and she turned around, trying to see if her parents had heard her repeated cries for help, but could no longer see them in the distance. The Shaak kept it's hooves pinned on her dress and kept so close that Caida had to pinch her nose to avoid the stench of it's breath. She gave one final cry "Please, somebody help!" before she began whacking it's small head with the palm of her hand. 

"Oi!" A voice came out from behind the creature's bulbous body, and Caida saw a boy holding a whip appear from behind it. "What you doing that for?"

"Can't you see it's trying to eat me?!" Caida retorted, beckoning to the hem of her skirt which was now mostly gone. 

"It's eating your dress not you." He responded simply, gave the Shaak and light whip on it's behind and watched after it as it bucked away. Caida took the boy's appearance in, he looked around her age, but he wasn't from the group at the waterfall. He was a farmer, or more likely a farmers son. 

"Well, thanks I guess." Caida could feel herself turning red, and turned on the spot to find her parents. She could feel the boy's eyes watching her go. 

"You're going the wrong way." His voice called out. She stopped, and realised yes, she was in fact going in the very direction she had come from. 

"My dad will help you." He smiled as she turned back to face him. Caida looked at his mucky shoes, his dirty fingernails and sun-kissed, freckled skin. She had never really spoke to a kid like him. 

"My mum will be worried." Caida replied, unsure of what this statement of hers even meant. 

"Please?" He replied. They stood metres from each other, both similiar in height but so different in stance, she felt she towered over him, and he felt like he might have met an angel.


End file.
